


Push It, Pump It

by Madame_Beret



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Tested, M/M, exercise, little bit of hanky panky towards the end, reaction fic, slightly insecure Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Beret/pseuds/Madame_Beret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite missing his chocolate Sundaes and cronuts, Blaine finds that there are some positives to the new health and fitness regime Kurt has him on. Mostly his fiance exercising in next to nothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push It, Pump It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this
> 
>  
> 
> [super idea](http://tealeafs.tumblr.com/post/82866761539)

As much as Blaine had not been looking forward to getting himself back in shape, doing it with Kurt made it a lot easier. Although he didn't make creamy pasta, he did make a delicious low fat salad dressing with a secret ingredient he wouldn't even tell Blaine, his fiancé, about and rather than giant chocolate sundaes, he treated Blaine to a homemade fruit smoothie in his own flask that he handed over when they met on their way to NYADA. Blaine had even been able to convince Kurt they were allowed to cheat a bit on their new healthy diet when it came to date night. Because sharing a dessert was something Blaine had always found inexplicably romantic. 'Besides,' he would whisper into his fiancé's ear, 'sex is a _great_ way to burn calories.'

But it was the exercising together that Blaine found himself really enjoying. He had always liked the release of built up energy he got from physical energy, and the release of endorphins was a sure fire way to improve his mood. He'd taken aerobic jazzercise classes in Ohio and boxed throughout middle school and into high school, even founding the Dalton branch of fight club which he had had to keep in shape for. But he'd never thought about finding himself an exercise buddy; generally preferring to really get in the zone on his own. That was before Kurt and his "get Blaine fitter" regime.  
They would run together in Central Park most days, both listening to their own individual running playlists, but always aware of each other's comforting presence. And they worked well together, pushing each other harder and that little bit further.

Kurt bought a punching bag for the loft (which did not impress Rachel) so Blaine could get back into boxing again, which he'd always really enjoyed, and could teach Kurt so it could become something else they could do together. Blaine loves it when Kurt gets too hot, hair falling onto his forehead and colour rising in his cheeks from the exertion. Then he'll peel off his sweaty vest, exposing his torso to Blaine. The hard lines of muscle that are still new to Blaine but which he very much appreciates. He'd once told Kurt that it was like having his very own "David" to marvel at that was 'way better than some Michelangelo statue.' And as the weight was falling off and he was starting to feel comfortable in his own skin again, Blaine would remove his own shirt and Kurt would make it very clear that his was still very much the president of the "Blaine's body" fan club.

Kurt also made an effort to include Blaine with his friends more which, bizarrely, ended up with a group of them signing up to an extra curricular Zumba class at NYADA, seeing it as a way to hone their stamina, coordination and movement for their regular classes. Blaine loved to catch glimpses of Kurt in the mirrored walls in his leggings, oversized Dalton t-shirt and green sweatband moving along to the overly sexual routines.

And it was all fun. Contrary to what some of their friends thought, Kurt wasn't a slave driver pushing Blaine too hard. He appreciated the push and would often be the first one ready for their early morning runs, already stretching as Kurt groggily tied his laces. They both knew when to take a day off and rest too, munching on salted popcorn and watching trashy tv. And Blaine knew that when he'd lost all the weight he'd put on since coming to New York he'd ease up on the exercise and diet.

But even then there was one part of their regime he didn't think he'd ever want to give up.

Blaine stayed over at the loft every Saturday night so Sam and Mercedes could have lazy Sundays, and he and Kurt could start getting used to the idea of living together again. Blaine still made them breakfast on Sundays while Kurt did his morning press ups. The idea was that Blaine would join him for the last fifty or so and then they'd reward themselves with breakfast. But that's rarely the way it would go down. Instead, more often than not, Blaine would walk in with the tray of food and just stop in his tracks, mesmerised by the sight of his fiancé's mostly naked body dipping up and down powerfully. Rather than joining in, Blaine preferred to be be a spectator or turn it into even more of a spectacle by balancing various objects on Kurt's glorious back.

One one such magical occasion, that object was himself.

Rachel had spent the night with Mercedes having a girly pampering and gossip session and Artie, who had patched things up with Jessica, was having a sleepover of a different kind. So Blaine hadn't bothered to put any clothes on when he woke up and was perfectly content to slice fruit and cook omelettes (carefully!!) in the buff. As he carried breakfast into the bedroom he noticed that Kurt had put so,e clothes on, a sinfully tight pair of black boxer-briefs. Blaine refused to be held accountable for his actions that followed. He rather unceremoniously dumped the breakfast tray on the bedside table and sat on Kurt's back, his feet lightly touching the floor. Kurt made a small 'oomph' sound, but otherwise continued his exercise in the same rhythm. Kurt, lifting both their weight with just the power of his arms, was turning Blaine on. He'd always thought he'd be the physically strong one in the relationship but, now that he had accepted it wasn't necessarily going to be that way, he was enjoying discovering Kurt's power and strength. It was nice to know that, god forbid it ever came to it, his fiancé could defend him physically. He was starting to understand the appeal of, sometimes, being a damsel in distress. He could see the muscles and tendons straining from his biceps down to his hands spread flat on the floor. Blaine's cock started to stir, bobbing with the motion of Kurt's body. He wiggled his bum, trying to create more room for his dick between his legs. Kurt's arms trembled and he collapsed in a fit of giggles, taking them both down. Blaine jumped up, mindful of crushing the love of his life to death and Kurt rolled onto his back, arms stretched above his head. In the underwear that left little to the imagination, Blaine could tell that Kurt had been enjoying his arse.  
'God', Kurt's giggles subsided. 'You're so random sometimes, Blaine. But I like where you're going with this, just let me do twenty more to finish this set." He got back into position, but Blaine was having none of it. He wriggled underneath Kurt, his shoulders between his large hands, looking up at his fiancé of almost a year. Kurt smiled and decided to humour him, spreading his hands slightly he dipped towards Blaine. Who kissed him. Just a light peck on the lips as their faces came closer before Kurt pushed himself back up. He did it again. And again. The next time he opened his mouth slightly to suck on Kurt's bottom lip before Kurt rose again and pulled away, his face drawn in in concentration. Blaine reached up to Kurt's strong shoulders to hold him down a bit longer next time so as to better slip his tongue between Kurt's dry lips. He continued to place light, teasing kisses to his lips and jaw as his hands roamed the smooth planes of his husband-to-be's body. He trailed them down his chest, flicking at a nipple before spreading them wide over his pectorals. Next he traced the faint outline of his abs, bringing his hands to rest around Kurt's hips.

Kurt had lost count of his push ups, eyes closed and eyelashes fanned out over his increasingly rosy cheeks, breathing in heavier and shallower breaths. Every time he lowered his body he could feel Blaine's erection press into his sharp hip bone and he would sink his body lower, trying to create a bit of friction against his own hard on.

Blaine's hands sunk lower, kneading at the dips in Kurt's arse cheeks before slipping his hands under the soft black cotton. He pushed down and Kurt let out a shaky breath as finally, finally, their cocks rubbed together. This time he didn't push his body back up, instead grinding his hips against Blaine's.  
'Ah. Fuck it all.'  
Blaine grinned triumphantly against Kurt's lips and he pushed his boxers down. After all, sex was Blaine's absolute _favourite_ way to burn calories.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written something like that before, which is why it ends there. Sorry!  
> But should anyone want to write what happens next (;P) I'll absolutely read it! Just let me know where to find it


End file.
